


Surprise Visit

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Drabbles [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reader is a Biker type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You surprise Barry when you come to visit him in Central City.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Reader
Series: DC Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Surprise Visit

The rush of wind around you as you rode down the highway was exhilarating. You felt free and it was almost like flying. It had been some time since you had been on a road trip of this length and you were on your way to see your best friend Barry Allen in Central City. He had no idea you were coming since this had been a spur of the moment idea, but you hoped that he was surprised to see you.

He had been asking for you to come and see him, but you just hadn’t ever had the chance until now. There was so much you wanted to do while you were here visiting, but the first priority was getting food. 

The exit for Central City arrived and you quickly got off and wandered around the city looking for somewhere that looked decent to eat at. When you had found a little diner your phone dinged and you saw a new message from Barry saying that he was about to get off work for the evening if you wanted to FaceTime for a bit. You sent your reply and smiled, he was going to be so surprised to see you.

You ordered your food and waited for Barry to call you. “Hey, Y/N,” he said and you could tell he had just plopped down on his couch. He looked tired.

“Hey Barry,” you wondered if you should tell him now or wait and see if maybe he could tell where you were.

He glanced at your surroundings, “Are you eating?” Then his eyes widened, “Wait! Are you in Central City?”

You laughed and nodded your head, “I just got in.”

“Hang on, I’ll be there in a flash.” He hung up and not two minutes later he was walking into the diner and tugging you out the booth to give you a bear hug. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?!” He asked as he continued to squeeze you.

You hugged him back, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well it worked,” he released you and slid into the booth beside you, and began eating your slice of pie as you tried batting his hand away, but he was too quick. 

You sighed dejectedly, “I miss the days before your superspeed.”

He got a chuckle out of that and the two of you began catching up and talking about how life had been going. “Where are you staying?” He asked as the two of you exited the diner together.

“Don’t know yet, but I was hoping I could crash at your place,” you said.

“As if you even need to ask,” he took your hand and you felt the familiar butterflies whenever Barry touched you. “Come on there’s a few things I want to do with you before we head home for the evening.” He led you around the city for several hours pointing out his local spots and places where he had beaten bad guys. He promised to show you more places tomorrow and talked about possible places you all could go to.

Several weeks passed and you stayed with Barry. You didn’t think you ever wanted to leave, you were having too much fun and you missed Barry when you weren’t near him. He seemed to avoid the topic of you going home as much as possible, neither of you wanting your time together to end.

“I’ll probably be leaving by the end of the week,” you announced at breakfast one morning, you were ripping the bandaid off.

Barry’s spoon clattered into his cereal bowl and you cringed. “But why?”

“I have to get back to reality sometime, Barry,” you said. “It’s not like I have a life here.”

“But what if you did?” He asked, his eyes meeting yours. Your breath caught in your throat, what was he asking you? “What if you had a life here and could stay? Would you?”

“Of course I would, I love being close to you and being around you. I miss you like crazy when I’m back home,” you admitted.

He took your hand and linked your fingers, “Then stay. Stay with me and build a life here.”

You looked at your entwined hands and then back at Barry, saw the hopefulness in his eyes. “Okay,” and you lost your breath at the absolute happiness that spread across his face when you said that one simple word.

Barry helped you move with some of his friends that you had gotten to know and a month after that Barry officially asked you out. You felt like you were walking on air the entire time. Moving to Central City had been the best decision you had ever made and you didn’t think you could be happier than you were living with Barry full time and waking up next to him every single day.


End file.
